I'll protect you, no matter what form I take
by Ben Tennyson Lover
Summary: Jack meets someone that can see him, and makes friends with him... but what happens when Pitch does something to Jack while they were fighting him? Something unexpected happens and no one can believed it... *I suck at summaries...XD*
1. Introduction

**RotG/HTTYD: I'll protect you, no matter what form I take**

Jack looks to his right to find out that Pitch was pointing a nightmare sand arrow at his new friend, Hiccup. The sad thing was that neither Toothless or Hiccup noticed what was going to happen, because they were too distracted with all the Nightmares all around them. Jack from out of a sudden, wiped out all the fearlings very close to him and ran towards his newly-made friend in danger. While he was running he saw when Pitch let go of the arrow and was flying towards Hiccup and Toothless at top speed,

"HICCUP!" he heard his name being shouted... but why?

He looked at Jack's running figure going towards him... and then looked back at what Jack was looking desperately... he... _saw_...

He noticed it and shut his eyes as waiting for the arrow to hit him square in the chest... but, it never came.

Hiccup heard someone keeping his screams of pain inside himself...when... he finally open his eyes slowly... only to have them wide eyed.

_Jack..._ Jack had jumped in front of him and took the shot for him. Though, nobody else could see what was happening except Toothless, Hiccup, Pitch... and... _Jack himself..._

"JACK!"


	2. The argument

**Chapter 1: The argument**

* * *

Everything started with Jack and Bunnymund's argument...

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" Jack shouted back to Bunny

"Wha? It wasn't YA fault!? Then, why was MY Warren all covered up in SNOW! Everything was frozen! Ice and snow are ya elements! That clearly proves that you were the one in my Warren! Does it not, North?" he yelled to the young Winter Spirit

"..." North just stayed there... watching the two Guardians arguing... _again... _But noticed that this time, Bunny was going too far

Bunny didn't gave attention to North's silent reply and continued to hurt Jack's feelings... something that Bunny himself haven't noticed _yet_

"Look... I'm sorry for the Main the Moon's sake!" Sandy, North, and Tooth's eyes widened at this... the bad part was approaching, "My powers got out of control!"

"Out of control?! OUT OF CONTROL?! You did it on purpose! And if your powers got out of control, then why did they got out of control?!" Bunnymund said getting very, very hysteric

"..." he didn't answer back. He couldn't tell the Guardians that his powers got out of control just because he had a fight with Jamie, his first believer, the little kid that he considered as his little brother...

"I knew it! That was just a sorry excuse coming from you!"

"It was no sorry excuse! It was the truth!" when he said those words, a blizzard was outside North's Workshop

"Why don't you play with your 'powers out of control' in another area?!"

"..."

"You are just a 318 years old boy that will never grow up because he's an Inmortal!"

"Bunny, stop!" shouted Tooth to Bunnymund, when she noticed that Jack pulled his hood up... that was not a good sign of Jack's mood... the Globe Room's temperature dropped like 20 or 30 degrees or so... she noticed that too

Jack wasn't meeting anyone's gazes... he just stayed there in the middle of the room hearing Bunnymund's hurtful words for him. He looked at the ground and kept staring at it... Then, he just looked up a little, but his eyes couldn't be seen because of the hood's shadow on his eyes... he met with Bunnymund's gaze, "tell me more..." he said in a very, very low tone

"Wha?"

"Tell me more..." he forced his voice a little more

"Ya want me to keep telling yah... ok then... You are a 318 years old boy that drowned in a lake saving his sister and Man in the Moon revived you as Jack Frost without memories... you spent 300 years of loneliness and sorrow causing mischief all around the world. You ruined Easter Sunday with the blizzard of '68..."

North approached Bunny and placed a hand on one of his shoulders, "Bunny, stop already... You are hurting young Guardian's feelings..."

He was cut off by Jack who said with sadness and anger at the same time, "No, North, the stupid Easter Kangaroo is right..."

Bunny didn't understand a single thing. From when does the Winter Spirit gives him the reason? "Excuse me, but... What did you say?"

"Keep telling me more..." he whispered

"Sorry, but I can't hear ya, mate."

Jack burst out full of anger in his eyes and his voice. He shot such a look at Bunnymund, that you may say that he was like an assassin... "Keep telling me what I already know! DAMN IT!"

Bunny was going to say something to the Winter Spirit when Tooth didn't let him,

"Bunny, that's enough!" Toothiana shouted back to the Australian rabbit with tears starting to form in her eyes, "You got too far this time! Don't you see that you already crossed the Line!?" she asked, anger present in her voice

"No, Tooth... Why don't you let him? Let him be... Let him do whatever he wants..." Jack said keeping his eyes just to look at the Australian rabbit

"Jack-"

"Stop!" he said to Tooth, no matter how much it hurt him to do so.

He started to walk towards the rabbit until he was face-to-face with him, "Maybe you're right... Maybe I'm a 318 year old boy that spent 300 years full of loneliness and sorrow. Maybe I caused mischief around the world. Maybe I ruined some of your Easter Days. Maybe I sank the Titanic, the unsinkable ship... Maybe I killed a lot of people because my powers got out of control... But...! You are forgetting something... All of you are missing something in this situation..."

Bunny was already guessing was was about to come next out of Jack's mouth...

"You guys forgot that my powers got out of control for a reason... Do you want to know that special reason?"

"..."

"That special reason was that I tried to get your attention... but to no avail... North's Yetis would always kick me out of the Workshop before I could even get to talk with Santa. Tooth was always very busy commanding her mini-fairies to collect the children's teeth. The Easter Kangaroo never wanted to talk or reason with me because he was too angry with me for ruining some of his Easters and freezing his egg-hunts. And Sandman... well, he was bust trying to create special dreams for those sleeping children in the world... he, at least, talked with me sometimes... He even tried to make children believe in me by way of his dreams... but they thought that I was a simple myth... something that didn't _exist_... He tried to give me dreams, but the Boogeyman made sure that I only got nightmares in my sleep time... Sandy was and is better than the other of you..."

"You are just a nuisance!" Bunny burst out... the others eye-widened at that comment

"YES! You're right! I'm just a nuisance to all of you! I don't even know why Man in the Moon brought be back from the death... He should have just let me dead on my frozen lake! I never deserved to be a Guardian! I knew from the beginning that this was not for me!" everybody gasped at that heart-wrenching comment...

"Jack, that's not what you-" Tooth tried to say but didn't even finish the sentence because Jack was now gone... he flew away from North's Workshop... now nobody knew where he was heading.

* * *

**Where Jack was flying in the night sky...**

"Agh! I can't believe it! After a year of everything we've been through... I thought... I thought that finally I... that finally I had a family! But noooooo... Bunny had to ruined everything just because I froze his entire Warren!? That's just so damn stupid! I wasn't going to tell them that I had an other argument before having the other one with that stupid Easter Kangaroo..." he said waving his hand in the air to make the expression more notable, "I couldn't tell them that Jamie was angry with me... because I promised him that I was going to be on his birthday party and I broke that promise... What if Jamie will never forgive me for what I've done? How did I forgot about Jamie's birthday?"

He said, thinking along with the wind carrying him to wherever he was going to go. That was when realization it him, "Wait... I didn't forgot about Jamie's birthday... it was Pitch who erased that important event from my mind! ...Oooh.. All of this is Pitch's fault! How I hate that idiot! How I dislike that bastard!" he kept insulting Pitch, not knowing that the insulted 'person' was following him and planning to do something nobody expected... or maybe someone really _did _expect what was Pitch about to do.

* * *

**North's Workshop (Globe Room)  
**

Bunnymund was running like crazy through all the room. The reason? Easy... Tooth was throwing at him everything that she could find. Even the poor little elves. The reason of why she was doing that? That's easy too. She was blaming Bunnymund of Jack's sudden ran-away. It was all his fault. He was the one that started to hurt the young Immortal's feelings. The Frost Child knew that Bunnymund was hurting his feelings, but did nothing to stop the Easter Bunny or 'Easter Kangaroo' or 'Cottontail' as Jack calls (or called...) the Australian rabbit.

She threw at Bunny a lot of things. For example: apples, cookies, elves, swords, globes, angry mini-fairies and all of that stuff. She even threw dream-sand-balls but they were very hard and heavy. And hit from one of those dream sand balls and you would be knocked out and maybe... but MAYBE have little harmless nightmares instead of dreams. You almost couldn't throw them. But with Tooth's anger, everything was possible.

"You IDIOT!" she threw an elf at a speed that Bunny couldn't believe and it hit him right in the head.

"OW! What was that for!?" Bunny said, stopping on his tracks to start rubbing his now hurting head, not caring in the world if the Tooth Fairy decided to throw at him something far worse that that.

"Don't you know already!?" she shouted back, "You are the one and only responsible for Jack's sudden 'ran-away...' You don't even know why did his powers got far out of hand! Now, do you!?" she took North's ice sculptures and threw them all against the Australian rabbit, but of course, not the ice figures that Jack had made of never-melting ice. Then she didn't realize that she had thrown a heart-shaped ice sculpture to Bunny. The rabbit catches the figure before it could hit him. Then he looked down at one of his paws, where the ice figure was. It looked so beautiful and shiny... until the heart split right in the middle. That broke the rabbit's heart. Maybe it made him reconsider about what he had said to the Frost Child.

"I may have been a little harsh on him... wasn't I?" he asked, sadness been notable on his voice

"I little harsh!? I would say you were awful! You were far too harsh on Jack!" she answered, shouting obviously with anger, still angry with the Australian rabbit.

"And I didn't even knew the cause for his powers to get out of control..." he said sadly. It was true. He chose not to believe Jack's explanation as to why he froze the Warren.

Sandy noticed something bright coming from the ceiling so when he looked up to see what was it, he noticed that it was the Moon's beams the bright things coming from the ceiling. He tried to give notice to the Guardians, but however, it always resulted as none of them giving him attention to what he was saying, or in this case, doing... So, he just decided to do what he did like almost a year ago. He picked up an elf and started to use the poor elf as a bell, and eventually, everybody turned their faces towards Sandy.

"What are you trying to say, Sandy?" North asked, concern oh his voice

Sandy made an arrow above his head pointing at the Moon above them.

"Ah, Sandy, why didn't you told us before?" he ignored Sandy's reaction at what he himself said and they all aligned around the circle on the middle of the room. Then, the Moon started to shine like never before...

* * *

**Chapter finally done! XD**

**This chapter's words were 1,975  
**


End file.
